Together Forever
by ObscureNightmare
Summary: Just the sequel to Sacred Love Unlocked read first...you'll have a better understanding of this story HieixBotan
1. Together

**My words...**

Well...this is the sequel to Sacred Love Unlocked...it's mainly just the life of Hiei and Botan as mates...simple as that. I might not work on it all the time because I want to do some other fan fictions.

**Together**

Hiei and Botan went to their apartment when they got back from Reikai. Hiei went to the couch and laid down. Botan then followed him and laid down on top of him, her head rested on his chest. Hiei put his arms around Botan and let sleep take over him. A few hours later, they heard a knock at their door. Botan got up and answered it, Hiei watched from the couch.

"Hello, Yukina...what brings you here?**" **Botan asked while letting Yukina in.

"Well...I heard that you and my brother are now permitted to be mates, so I wanted to congratulate you two," Yukina said while looking at Botan and smiling, **"**I also wanted to ask you two a favor." Yukina then walked over to where her brother was sitting.

"Hello." He said while looking up at his sister, then he watched her sit down beside him.

"I was wondering if I could stay here for a while?" Yukina asked.

"Sure, I love having company over." Botan said while smiling.

"I don't mind, you can stay as long as you want." Hiei said while looking at his twin.

"Thanks, this really means a lot to me." Yukina said while hugging her brother.

Hiei smiled a bit and hugged Yukina back.

"You can have my room." Botan said while leading Yukina to her room. After Yukina got settled and took a nap, Hiei pulled Botan to the couch.

"Botan...where will you sleep?" Hiei asked while looking at her.

"Well...I was hoping you'd let me sleep with you? I mean, we are mates and I think you'll survive."

"Uh...I don't mind."

"Good...but, do you toss and turn in your sleep?"

"No...not that I know of. I don't think I do...if I did, I would've fallen out of a lot of trees."

"That's true...anyway, I should start dinner."

Hiei nodded and watched his mate walk to the kitchen. He watched as she put some kind of meat in the oven, some water in a pot, and then some cups, plates, silverware, and napkins on the table.


	2. Dinner

**My Words...**

I hope you're liking the sequel so far...nothing special really.

**Dinner**

"Hiei...could you tell Yukina that dinner is ready?" Botan asked while setting food on everyone's plates.

Hiei nodded and stood up. He walked to his sister's room and knocked once.

"Yukina...dinner is..." but Hiei was cut off.

"Can you come here, please?" Yukina asked.

Hiei opened the door and saw her sister sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Yukina-chan?" Hiei asked while sitting down next to her.

"Nothing is wrong..."

"That's a lie."

"I...well...I'm just so happy for you and Botan."

"There's no need to cry over it though."

"I know...but I can't help but cry on how happy you two look together."

"I don't want you to cry over something like this...save your tears for something else...you don't always need to cry when you're happy for someone."

"I know...I'm sorry."

Hiei nodded and led his sister to the kitchen.

"Oh, Botan...this looks delicious!" Yukina exclaimed as she sat at the table.

Hiei sat down next to Botan and began to eat.

"So...Yukina...how do you like your room so far?"

"What do you mean...so far?"

"Well...you can make it seem more...homelike if you wish."

"R...really?"

"Yes...we wouldn't mind, besides...I was thinking of changing it into a guest room anyway. And I have a feeling you know how to decorate, so I guess I can leave that to you?"

"Yes...thank you."

"No problem...now, Hiei...as for our room."

"Don't start...I'm not changing it."

"Well...can I at least add a few things that I want in it?"

"I'd suppose...just don't move anything of mine around...it'll confuse me."

Botan made an evil smile, "oh...I won't."

"Why do you have that evil look upon your face?"

"What evil look?"

"Oh...nevermind."

Hiei, Botan, and Yukina finished at about the same time because they had wonderful conversations. They discussed how their lives were going, what they recently were doing, and what they were planning on doing. Hiei grabbed all of the plates, glasses, and silverware and put them in the sink.

"Thanks, Hiei." Botan said while watching Hiei.

"So...I guess it's off to bed then?" Yukina asked as she looked from Botan to her brother.

"I'd suppose so...but you can stay up and watch T.V if you want...I rarely watch it myself." Hiei replied while walking off to his room.

"Thanks...but I think I'll go to bed...goodnight." Yukina replied while walking off to her room.

Botan followed Hiei and shut the door behind her.

Hiei, on the other hand, was slowly crawling into bed. He put his covers over him, rolled over onto his left side...and began to fall asleep.

"Oh...I see...just forget about me then?" Botan replied while doing the same as Hiei.

Hiei rolled over onto his back and looked at Botan.

"I couldn't forget you...goodnight." Hiei replied while closing his eyes.

Botan rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Hiei was startled at this and tensed up...but after a little while, he relaxed and fell asleep.

**My words again...**

That's it for now...I'd suppose.

Hiei- sigh

Botan- What's wrong?

Hiei- Oh...nothing

Yukina- sleeps


	3. A Day Together

**My Words...**

Sorry about taking so long to update this fan fiction...school started again, I've been hanging out with my friends, our floors are being redone...sorry about that. Oh...I forgot to add that I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters...but I'm sure you know that if you read Sacred Love Unlocked now wouldn't you?

**A Day Together**

The next morning, Hiei woke up and didn't see Botan anywhere. Automatically out of instinct he got up to search for her. As he ventured out to the living room, he saw her on the couch. He slowly sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Why are you out here alone?" Hiei asked as he looked at her.

"I thought I would come out here because you were still sleeping, and I figured we could go out and do something together, since we haven't for a while." Botan replied while smiling at Hiei.

"And what is there to do in Ningenkai that we would both enjoy doing?"

"You like to go for walks, don't you, Hiei?"

"At night I do...but during the day it depends."

"Well...will you go on a walk for me?"

Hiei paused for a moment before replying, "I'd suppose for you I will."

Botan smiled and kissed Hiei on the cheek and stood up.

Hiei reluctantly got up and followed her out the door after he grabbed his cloak. As the day progressed, they talked and walked for a long time, then they decided to sit next to the river. Hiei sat down, then laid down with his hands behind his head, and he watched the clouds in the sky as the sun was setting.

"Why have we stopped here, Hiei?" Botan asked while laying down with him.

"I like the sunset...then I like to watch the moon for a while. I guess it's become a habit of mine." Hiei replied while continuing to watch the clouds.

"Ah...is the moon really that beautiful?"

"I can't decide that for you, Botan."

Botan looked at Hiei, then watched the sky with him.

For a few hours, they watched the sun set, then the moon appeared and slowly began to disappear behind the clouds.

Hiei got up and held his hand out for Botan, "we should get back ,it's beginning to get late and I'm starting to get a little tired."

Botan smiled and took his hand to get up, "I agree."

Hiei led Botan home and opened the door. He put his cloak on a hanger and slowly began to make his way to the bathroom. Botan on the other hand, slowly made her way to the bedroom. A few minutes later, Hiei arrived with damp hair and the smell of shampoo.

"So you took a shower, I presume?" Botan asked while laying with the covers covering half of her.

"No, Botan, I fell into the toilet after I put some shampoo in it." Hiei said while smirking and he then crawled into their bed. He covered himself, kissed Botan, and rolled over to fall asleep. Botan covered the rest of herself and faced Hiei. She then kissed his forehead and fell asleep.

**My Words...again**

Wow...this chapter sucks...I guess after taking a REALLY long break...my fan fiction skills have been decreased...oh well, I tried didn't I?


	4. Rivlaries

**My Words...**

Meh...I might be getting a little back in the game now...perhaps. But I'll try and add some spice into my chapters...but I'm trying to think of something really good.

**Rivalries?**

The next morning Botan woke up to Hiei getting up. She watched him as he rubbed his eyes and made his way over to the bathroom. She slowly made herself comfortable without making too much noise. She then heard Hiei a few minutes later coming back. She quickly positioned herself as she was before and breathed slowly as if she were still sleeping.

"I know you're awake, Botan." Hiei said as he sat at the end of the bed.

"How did you know?" Botan said without opening her eyes.

"Well...seeing as you aren't breathing as slowly before and it appeared as if you weren't having a nightmare...it's just a little obvious."

"Oh...is that true now?"

"Yes...you don't believe me now?"

"I believe you, Hiei...I just tried to make it not as obvious so I could see if you were going to leave or not."

"You needn't worry about that, if I was going to leave I'd wake you and tell you that."

"But what if I got angry at you for waking me from a dream?"

"Botan, I know you...and I know that you wouldn't do that."

Botan blushed and looked at Hiei, "you're right...I don't think it is possible for me to get angry at you."

Hiei smiled and lightly kissed Botan on the cheek. He got up and went out to the kitchen. Botan reluctantly got up and followed him. A few minutes after Botan began making breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Hiei frowned and walked towards the door. He opened it to see Kurama standing there.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked as he looked up at Kurama.

"Nothing much, Hiei, I see you've grown a bit?" Kurama replied while walking in.

Hiei frowned, "it doesn't matter, why are you here?"

"I apologize for intruding, but I need a place to stay for a bit."

"Well, our guest room is being filled by Yukina...but she hasn't come out for a while...I suppose she's working on something."

"Now Hiei, stop snapping at your friend." Botan said while turning the oven on.

Hiei growled quietly at Kurama and walked over to Botan, as if he were protecting her from Kurama.

"Now Hiei, you don't need to get all defensive over Botan, I'm not going to try and steal her from you." Kurama said while smirking.

At the moment Kurama said that, Hiei glared at him, "and if you tried I would have to kill you."

Botan's eyes went wide with shock, "Hiei..."

Hiei turned around to see the fright on Botan's face, but he couldn't comfort her over something that was true...he would kill anyone that would try to steal Botan from him.

"Well...I guess I'm going to have to take that off of my "To Do" list." Kurama laughed.

Hiei just glared at him, then Kurama quickly added, "I'm just kidding, Hiei."

Hiei still wasn't too sure, but he heard the door to Yukina's room open up.

"So, she finally decided to come out I guess." Botan said to herself as she walked to her friend.

"I apologize for not being out here more often, I was working on a new healing method Genkai has taught me." Yukina said while bowing.

"You don't need to bow to us, you have a good excuse." Hiei said while walking over to his sister.

Yukina smiled and sat down at the table. A few hours later, Kurama had made himself at home on the couch, which Hiei didn't mind at all.

"I need to go out for a while, I'll be back later on tonight." Hiei said while putting his cloak on.

"Be careful, please." Botan said while giving him a hug.

"I'm just going out to do a little bit of training, nothing too dangerous I presume?" Hiei hugged her back.

"No...but I still want you to be careful."

Hiei nodded and exited out the window. Later on that night, Kurama had ventured into Hiei and Botan's bedroom. He slowly opened the door and crept into the room as quiet as a mouse.

"She looks...beautiful. Perhaps Hiei won't find out if I give her a kiss on the cheek." Kurama said quietly to himself as he watched Botan sleep. He slowly began to bend over Botan's head to give her a kiss.

To be continued...

**My Words...again**

So...is this chapter better than my last one? I'm going to torment you and wait to update so you can think of what the outcome will be...but you'll find out the next time I update. But don't worry, I'm not going to wait a month to update or something, it could be later on this week, this weekend, or perhaps next week. But I won't keep you waiting for too long...that would be just too cruel.


	5. Caught

**Caught**

**My words...**

I am terribly sorry for not updating as quickly as planned...I got sidetracked for a while and I really apologize. I'll try and update as quickly as possible...if I can that is.

Hiei slammed the door open and glared at Kurama with his katana out. Kurama quickly looked up to see his friend with an angry look on his face.

"I suggest you get away from her or I'll have to hurt you." Hiei said as he took a step closer.

Kurama obeyed and quickly retreated to the corner of the room. He had a very worried expression on his face, and he couldn't help it...he knew how ferocious Hiei can be if someone were to mess with Botan.

"Hiei...I..." Kurama said, but was cut off by Hiei.

"I don't want you around Botan again if you're going to try to take her from me."

At this moment, Botan woke up from her sleep.

"Hiei, what's going on?" Botan asked while looked at Hiei, then Kurama, then back to Hiei.

"The fox demon over here attempted to kiss you while you slept...but I'm not going to allow that to happen."

"Hiei, I'm sorry and I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not or you'll find your lips cut off of your face, so then you won't be able to kiss anyone ever again." Hiei said as he sheathed his katana.

Hiei walked over to Botan and sat beside her and watched Kurama quickly leave their house. All Hiei did was glare at Kurama the whole time.

"Hiei, why do you think Kurama did that?" Botan asked as she put her head on Hiei's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"He most likely wanted to steal you from me...that's all, but I'll assure you, I'm not going to let anyone take you from me." Hiei replied while putting his head on top of her's.

"I'm glad I'm protected by someone."

Hiei smirked and they both fell asleep after a few minutes.

The next morning, Botan heard a loud clang in the kitchen. She quickly pulled the covers off of her and ran to the kitchen, seeing as Hiei wasn't beside her when she woke up. When Botan appeared in the kitchen, she saw Hiei "cooking".

Hiei looked over at Botan and smiled.

"Hiei...didn't you already attempt to cook before?" Botan asked as she walked over to Hiei.

"Yes...but I thought I'd give it another shot in case I ever want to give you breakfast in bed." Hiei replied while giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Aww...but you don't have to." Botan kissed him back.

Hiei smiled and began to cook, with Botan's supervision that is. He was wearing a white apron and black pants. He would've put a shirt on, but he didn't want to wake Botan. After about an hour, Hiei began putting food on two plates and he filled two glasses with milk. He took the apron off and sat in the seat across from Botan.

"Hiei, this is really good." Botan said while eating.

"Thanks." Hiei said while smiling.

**My Words Again...**

Well...I'd make this chapter longer, but I'm in the mood to make a book and what not...and my creativity for this is running short and I apologize, I hope you like it though.


	6. Bonding

**My words...**

Ok...I've been having a little bit of Writer's Block and my chapters are really short, but I'll make it up somehow, I promise.

**Bonding**

For the next few weeks, Hiei and Botan were busy with their work. Botan had to carry souls to and from Reikai for Koenma. For some reason, he was letting less people die, but Botan didn't really care. Hiei, on the other hand, was busy with missions from Koenma.

"Botan, I think Koenma is trying to keep us from boding." Hiei said to Botan when they both had a few hours to spare."

"I think that as well, Hiei. Perhaps we should go talk to him about taking a vacation or something?" Botan said while hugging Hiei.

Hiei nodded and hugged Botan back.

After ten minutes, both Hiei and Botan arrived in Reikai.

"Lord Koenma will be with you very shortly." One of Koenma's secretaries said.

Both Hiei and Botan nodded, then sat down on a bench. A few minutes passed when they heard footsteps approaching, then two large doors opened.

"Well, why have you two graced me with your presences?" Koenma asked while looking from Hiei, to Botan, then back to Hiei.

"We need to talk to you about something, Koenma." Hiei said.

"Well, start speaking because I don't have all the time in the world, as hard as that may seem." Koenma replied.

"Both Botan and I have noticed that you have been giving us an excessive amount of work. The bad thing about that is neither of us have any time to spend with one another. When Botan comes to bed at night, I have to go off on some mission, then as soon as I get back, she has to leave. Then, at times, I have to be off for days on end and Botan is all alone. Now, to get to my point, both Botan and I wish to have a vacation."

Koenma sighed, "I thought it would come to this, and I apologize for all the work I've been giving you. But I was actually holding your work off when you two hooked up, so I postponed all of your missions, Hiei, and gave Botan some time off because she deserved it. Just recently, my father found out about this and was very angry with me. He was so angry, I almost got 100 spankings," Koenma paused, "so I had to get all of those missions and jobs out of the way, so I just piled them on you. But, if it's a vacation you two want, then you two may have a few weeks off. If it will make you happy, you may have three weeks off. I can get Yusuke to do your missions, and I can get someone else to do your job for you while you're gone, Botan."

"Thank you very much, Lord Koenma, you don't know how much this means to me. The longer I was away from Hiei, the more unhappy I felt. And seeing as I didn't feel happy, I wasn't working efficiently, and I apologize for that as well." Botan said while bowing.

"It's fine, Botan, I should've laid all that work on both of you. But, I must be off to a meeting, have fun on your vacation." And with that, Koenma bowed, turned around, and exited through the doors that he entered.

"That was easier than I thought, Hiei." Botan said while looking at Hiei.

"I know..." Hiei replied.

As Hiei and Botan were just about to leave, they heard Yusuke yelling up the hall.

"Hey, lover birds, wait a minute." Yusuke yelled as he ran after Hiei and Botan.

Hiei had a glum look on his face, and Botan looked like she always did.

"Now now, Hiei, don't look so depressed. Ok, we were all going to have a dinner at Genkai's Temple, but no one could get a hold of you. Then, I overheard you two at your house as I was walking by about you two wanting a vacation. So, I went followed you two here just so I could invite you to our dinner. Now, we're all going to be there, but Kurama said he would be arriving late because his mother isn't feeling well."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, Yusuke!" Botan said while clapping her hands together.

"I don't want to go, I took this vacation to spend time with Botan, and Botan only, no one else. Besides, I can have a nice dinner at my own home, and I don't need to be in the same room as Kuwabaka." Hiei said while frowning.

"Oh, Hiei, it's just one night, please?" Yusuke asked while putting on his best puppy face.

"That's not going to work for me, just so you know." Hiei replied while crossing his arms.

"I think I'm going to agree with Hiei on this one, all Kuwabara is going to do is nag Hiei about us dating...and I don't want a fight to break out because I don't think I could stand Kuwabara getting hurt at such a lovely-sounding dinner." Botan said while looking at Yusuke.

"Aww...ok, I hope you two have fun at your dinner anyway." Yusuke said while turning.

"Tell Yukina I said hello, if you wouldn't mind." Hiei said before Yusuke left.

"Don't worry, I will." Yusuke said and waved behind his back.

That night, Hiei and Botan had a lovely romantic dinner. Hiei cooked a nice steak with noodles. He lit some candles around their kitchen and filled their glasses with water, since neither of them drank alcohol. Hiei served Botan, then himself. He then seated himself across from Botan and began to eat.

"Hiei, this is wonderful, thank you." Botan said while eating.

"It's nothing." Hiei replied while smiling.

"But, it means a lot to me. I haven't been able to bond with you for almost a month, and you made up for it all in just one night by making this romantic dinner."

"But this isn't even half of what I have planned."

Botan had a surprised look on her face, then continued to eat.

After they were both done eating, Hiei took their dirty dishes and put them in the sink. He then lead Botan into their living room while covering her eyes. He then opened them and Botan saw one of the most beautiful sights she's seen in a while.

"Oh, Hiei!" Botan said while she covered her mouth.

All around her were bouquets of roses, romantic music playing, lit candles, and the couch was very comfortable.

"But it's not over yet." Hiei said while he hit the stop button on the cd player. He then hit the play button on the remote controller and Botan's favorite romantic movie came on.

"Hiei, you really do know how to win a woman's heart."

"Only your's, Botan." Hiei smiled and kissed Botan.

For the next two hours, they sat there watching a movie. After the movie was over, they were both tired and walked off to bed.

"I love you." Hiei said before falling asleep.

"I love you too, Hiei." Botan said while smiling.

Hiei kissed Botan goodnight, wrapped his left arm around her while he was laying on his right side, and fell asleep. That night, both Hiei and Botan fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**My words...**

I'm pretty sure I made this one longer, but I added in double space in case my last chapters were hard to read, and I apologize if they were. I'll think of a plot twist later or something.


End file.
